Almost alone
by Latinagal
Summary: This is another Outsiders continuation fic. Rumbles, fights, drugs are part of the Greasers usual life. The Socs are back and instead of things getting better. . . things get worse. Tell me what you think? chapter 8 up and everything revised
1. Default Chapter

Default- Everything belongs to S.E Hinton and not me (wish it did)  
  
Title: Almost Alone (it was originally Almost lost but this title okay)  
  
Chapter one- Doctor  
  
I just went inside the room when I heard my named being called. As I entered it, I could see a lady sitting at her desk. She seemed to be looking at a few papers then looked up at me. She wore glasses and jet hair tied up in a ponytail. The girl seemed to be around her mid twenties. She went up from her chair and started to walk toward me. I just stood there not knowing what to do. She was finally infront of me.  
  
"Hello Ponyboy, my name is Doctor Carbajal but you may call me Melody," She said. Melody seemed a nice name. She brought out her hand to be polite. I hesitated and shook it.  
  
"Hi Melody," I replied. What else should I say? I let go of her hand instantly for some reason. Why do I have to see a doctor? I mean my life was fine already. Melody turned around and started to walk to her desk. She grabbed a clipboard from her desk and looked down at it. Melody started to write down something. I wish I could see what she was writing. She looked up from her clipboard.  
  
"Ponyboy, would you like to take a seat?" Melody asked. I would rather stay standing up but an offer was an offer. I nodded my head. Melody pointed out a seat infront of her desk. I slowly moved toward the chair and sat down. Melody went to sit at the other side of her desk.  
  
"Pony. . . is that what they call you?" Melody asked.  
  
"Yes but only my close friends or brothers," I said. Melody gave a nod and wrote something down on her clipboard. I wish I could see what she wrote. . . It made me nervous thinking about it.  
  
"May I call you Pony?" Melody asked not looking up from her clipboard.  
  
"Why not?" I snapped. It did bother me but I didn't want to be rude. Melody just gave a hmmmm noise still writing on her clipboard. I started to look around the room. It was pretty big for an office.  
  
There were pictures of Disney characters on the walls. The walls were painted a pinkish/purplish color. There was some sort of bed so you could lie down on. I really didn't want to be here but Darry sent me here after. . . the incident. It was no big deal but Darry wanted me to see a doctor fast. I guess he's just a caring brother.  
  
"Ponyboy. . . do you know what you're here for?" Melody asked. I slowly nodded yes. Melody continued as though nothing happened. "Ponyboy are you comfortable with this?" Part of me wanted to scream out hell no. I sighed at first.  
  
"No Melody. . . I'm not. . . can't I just go already," I replied. Melody looked away from her clipboard.  
  
"Pony. . . why do you say that?" Melody said slowly. Why can't anyone understand me? That I hate people on my back and everyone counting on me.  
  
"I don't know," I said. Melody nodded and grabbed her clipboard again. This time I couldn't hold me anger in.  
  
"Can you leave that damn thing!" I yelled. Melody looked up at me startled. She stared at me for awhile then put her clipboard down.  
  
"I'm sorry if that made you nervous but I have to take records about everything that happens in this session," Melody said. I didn't care. . . I just wanted her to stop writing.  
  
"I know but could you do that later?" I asked. Melody nodded and put her clipboard inside her desk.  
  
"Ponyboy. . . you haven't talked much to your brothers. . . am I right?" Melody asked. I didn't want to admit it but it was true.  
  
"Yes. . . I guess," I said. Melody put her two hand together thinking of what else to say.  
  
"Pony, you were missing for about a month. . . where did you go? Did you run away? What happened?" Melody asked. Dang was this girl full of questions? Why can't they just leave me be?  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said. Melody looked down at her desk. I guess she thought I was a stubborn person. She looked back at me.  
  
"Pony. . . if you don't want to talk about it. . .it's fine but I want to give you something," Melody said. I looked at her strangely as she started to look in her desk for something. I wondered what she was looking for. After a few minutes, Melody grabbed something out of a cabinet. It seemed to be a notebook.  
  
"Pony this is a journal. . . if you don't want to tell me or tell anyone else. . . this may help," Melody said. She held out the notebook. I just glance at it and stared. I sighed and finally took the notebook. I guess this was the only thing that the doctor could go to. I mean. . . I've been to about three doctors already and none of their sessions worked on me.  
  
"Just give the journal thing a try," Melody said as she winked at me. I guess I should give that thing a try. . . I mean what could it do.  
  
~*~  
  
(revised)  
  
~ Jocelyn (Latinagal) 


	2. Session Review

Ponyboy: Hey all of you guys and gals. . . this is Ponyboy Curtis and thanking you for your reviews.  
  
Two-Bit: Shut your trout kid for this story isn't worth being hosted by you  
  
Ponyboy: You think you better make a better host then me?  
  
Two-Bit: Shoot if it wasn't for me then there would be no gang kid  
  
Ponyboy: Hahahaha very funny Two-Bit  
  
Two-Bit: Kid I said. . .  
  
Ponyboy: Well back to the story and here are some review responses. Ponyboy Curtis over and out.  
  
Two-Bit: But. . .  
  
Ponyboy: Over and out Two-Bit! ::sighs::  
  
~*~  
  
Reviews-  
  
Porcelain Princess- Thanks for the review :) You haven't read the whole thing yet cause there going to be a major event that takes place that is more then Johnny dies so stayed tuned ::winkes::  
  
MissLKid- There's always going to be more :) this story ain't far from done! Thanks for the review  
  
Lisa- Thanks for the review! Hopefully this will turn out to be a great story :( but we could never know. . . Hope you like the fic though.  
  
Deadly Wisteria- Deadly likes it! ::dances:: YAY! I like it to and thanks for the review ::blushes::  
  
paris- You'll find out soon ::evil grins:: thanks for the review!  
  
Estelle Yavetil- Yes I finally wrote more! Well hope ya like it.  
  
ChibiLuna- Heres more! LOL and thanks for the review! ::super grins::  
  
crazy4nc128- lol. Thanks for the review and sorry if I used your name as a bad character. I didn't mean to turn it bad or anything. Hope you like the story though.  
  
Scuttle- Thanks for the review and reply! :)  
  
Jules Sab- opps. . . I put a stubborn side? ::Speechless:: Didn't mean to ::lookes from side to side:: here's more though!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter two: Session review  
  
I was laying on my bed thinking of what Melody said of using the journal. So many things happened in the last month. How life was on the street and all those fights. There was no way of turning back. I couldn't tell no one this. . . I tried to but I couldn't find the words to say it. Darry and Sodapop asked me where I've been or what I did millions times but I couldn't answer. I heard a knock on the door. I sat up instantly looking at the door. The door opened and came in Sodapop.  
  
"Hey Pony. . . how was your session?" Sodapop asked. I couldn't help but get angry when he said session. I was still peeved at Sopapop and Darry sending me to doctor after doctor. Can't they understand the words leave, alone, bye, see you later? Maybe not but that's the way they are.  
  
"It's okay," I replied. Sodapop had a look on his face that I never knew. He started to make his way to sit next to me.  
  
"Pony. . . what happened?" Sodapop asked. I didn't want to tell him but there was no way of keeping something away from Sodapop.  
  
"It's nothing. . .it's the same thing over and over again," I said. Sodapop just nodded. He was quiet for a long time. I wonder what he was thinking of.  
  
"Hey Pony, what's that on your desk?" Sodapop asked. He got up from the bed and started to move forward to my desk. Shit. . . he found that journal thing!  
  
"It's nothing Sodapop," I replied. Sodapop didn't listen cause soon he had the journal in his hand.  
  
"Who gave you this?" Sodapop asked. He started to flip through the pages as through he were looking for something.  
  
"The doctor chick," I said. Sodapop looked interested in the journal.  
  
"Are you going to use it?" Sodapop asked.  
  
"Maybe," I said. Sodapop nodded his head and started to look over the journal. Darry voice came in through the room.  
  
"Hey you two! Do you want some dinner or what?"  
  
"Sure Darry," Sodapop said. He dropped the book to my bed and headed out the door. I was relieved that Sodapop wouldn't say anything. I thought Sodapop was about to let the journal thing go but to my surprise, he turned around.  
  
"Pony just use the journal. . . it won't do any harm," Sodapop said. I nodded my head as Sodapop went out of the room. I was the only one in my room now, I kept on thinking of what happened during the event. All those drugs, fights and rumbles. It seemed as though it would never end. It took awhile for Darry to find out where I was. I hesitated and got up from my bed. I started to go out of the room and go to the dinning room.  
  
~*~  
  
I finally ate dinner and it was practically the same as everyday. Two-Bit and Steve would come while Darry brought out the food. We would mostly talk about how our day was and so. . . mostly about those Socs cause that was Two-Bit favorite subject. To my surprise, Darry asked me a question about the session.  
  
"So Pony. . . how was your session?" Darry asked. I thought he already knew how it was. I mean he's the one who took me there and spent an hour talking to Melody.  
  
"It went fine," I replied. Sodapop did something that made me mad afterward.  
  
"Ponyboy got a journal," Sodapop said. Two-Bit and Steve looked up from their plates. Two-Bit suddenly burst out with laughter.  
  
"A journal!?!?!" shouted Two-Bit thinking as though it were a joke. Steve started to join in to.  
  
"Soda I think your bro has problems. . . I mean he's a Greaser for God Sake!" Steve shouted. I started to get angrier by the minute as Steve and Two-Bit started to laugh even more. Darry walked out of the room as though nothing happened and Sodapop tried to calm them down. I couldn't handle it. I went up from my seat.  
  
"I think, I'm not wanted here so I'll just get back to my room," I said. I turned around and walked out of the dinning room. I didn't hear anything accept for the laughter of Steve and Two-Bit. I laid on my bed once more getting a pillow to cover my face.  
  
~*~  
  
I just woke up for some reason. I blinked to see that the moon was shinning down from the window sill. It seemed as though Sodapop left the window open since the wind blew in through my room. I wasn't really tired so I got up from bed and started towards the window. I glared back to see that Sodapop was still asleep. He slept like a baby sometimes. I closed the window until I heard a noise.  
  
"Yes, I am the hottest guy in Tulsa. . . the chicks love me. . ." someone said. I jerked my head back to see it was Sodapop. He seemed to be still asleep but just talking at the same time. This made me crack up looking at my older brother dreaming.  
  
"No Steve. . . your going to get caught," mumbled Sodapop in his dreams. My eyes started to get adjusted to the dark. I noticed the journal on the desk. There was nothing much to do but just try the stupid thing. I went to my desk and grabbed the journal. Then I went out the room and shut the door quietly for no one to hear. I grabbed a pen from the living room and sat down on the couch. I turned on the lights and laid down on my stomach. I opened the journal to find it like a plane notebook. I hesitated and started to write my thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
(revised)  
  
~ Jocelyn (Latinagal) 


	3. Socs always mean trouble

Ponyboy- Where did we leave off?  
  
Two-Bit- Remember at the journal stop. . . AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ponyboy- Oh shut up Two-Bit ::blushes::  
  
Two-Bit- I don't need to go to a doctor like you do! ::laughs harder::  
  
Ponyboy- Thanks for the review folks and sorry for the interuption of my friend Two-Bit. Here more!  
  
Two-Bit- ::Gasps for breath:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ponyboy- Shut up TWO-BIT! And here are some responses from our reviewers.  
  
~*~  
  
Review:  
  
MissLKid- Hope you like the chapter Laura! Thanks for the review ::grins::  
  
crazy4nc128- I know they were so mean :'( that's the way Greasers are like. (Even though I was the one who wrote It. lol) Hope you like this chapty  
  
paris- The thing I'm doing is a type of story format that I was reading awhile back. (I've been studing types of writing) You'll see what I mean but here more!  
  
kimmerkay- Thanks for the complement ::blushes:: You'll find out soon after you read this.  
  
Deadly Wisteria- Hmmmm. . . for me, Sodapop has to be the hottest guy there but I just added that for fun ::winks:: thanks for the complement ::blushes::  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- This is going to be a bad chapter. . . I couldn't think of anyway how to explain it but this is just the beginning of what happened to Ponyboy.  
  
Chapter three- Socs always mean trouble  
  
It was the last day of school before summer vacation started. I was pretty happy as I made my way out of the school halls. No pressure, no yelling and most of all it's a time to kick back and relax. At that time, I was hanging around with two buddies who I mostly hanged around with the rest of the school year.  
  
Brian and Chris were their names. They were track runners so that's how I met them. Brian had black/brown hair and pretty muscular. Chris seemed to be his twin accept for that he had blue eyes with black hair. We were close to each other but not as close as friends like I was with Johnny. They liked to chill out, go to parties and stuff. They were pretty cool to hang around with.  
  
I sat down on a bench where I usually waited for Darry to pick me up. Brian and Chris were talking among themselves, while I wasn't paying attention of what they were saying. I started to think about how time flew by so fast.  
  
It has been about five moths since Dally and Johnny died. The memories still passed through my mind. The fire at the church, how Dally warned us, and the last words that Johnny said to me. "Stay Gold." I guess those were the only two main words that still mostly run in through my mind accept for Darry always saying. "Live life to the fullest." God. . . doesn't he know that I knew that ever since 5th grade. I guess probably not. Something had made my mind snapped back to reality.  
  
"Hey Greaser," someone said. I looked up to see who it was. Out of all people, a Soc has to show up out of all places. Actually, it wasn't just A SOC for there was three others surrounding him. He had dirty blond hair with dark green eyes. I guess he was a ladies man or something cause he seemed to be dressed up as one. I knew that his name's Jason since he was mostly the campus big man. No one would dare put up a fight with him. Well at least us Greasers had enough courage to put up a good fight with any Soc. We didn't care if they were big or small. . . the only important thing that matter was that they're a Soc.  
  
Jason seemed to have other friends backing up him. There were three other Socs behind him. One had brown hair that kinda reminded me how Bob looked. Probably he was his cousin or something but I didn't really care. The other Soc was a blonde and next to him was a Soc with red hair. Both of them looked the same by the structure of their face. . . maybe they were twins or something.  
  
"Hey Soc," I replied imitating his voice. I jerked my head back to see that Brian and Chris seemed to be taking as though this were nothing. I thought they would be scared talking to a Soc but probably not.  
  
"Grease there's going to be a fight," Jason said.  
  
"We already had a rumble with you guys so were finished with you Socs already," I snapped back.  
  
"Oh this isn't a choice cause if you don't follow along with the plan then say bye to your brothers and your little friends," Jason said as he laughed. His group started to follow along with the joke. It seemed pathetic to me to see the Socs laugh at nothing. What the fuck do they mean they were going to do something? Probably jack up our car or something. . . okay I knew what they meant but I didn't want to admit it to myself. The thought just scared me.  
  
"Do you guys have the guts to cause it didn't seem as though you did in the last rumble," I replied smoothly. This had made the Socs stop laughing and glared at me.  
  
"It seems as though the Grease had finally came out of his shell," Jason said with a sneer. He continued. "Grease it ain't actually a fight but you need about six people to go with you."  
  
"Were in," said someone. I looked back to see the Brian stood up from the bench. He seemed as though he were trying his best to back me up.  
  
"What kinda fight is it?" Chris asked as he started to back up Brian. The Socs just glared at each other and finally smirked to each other.  
  
"It's going to be a car race and your going to gave to find someone who's sixteen years old to drive ya," Jason said. God damn it. What have I gotten into. . . actaully what has Brian and Chris gotten me into. They weren't Greasers or anything but Brian and Chris knew how to fight. Fist, guns, switch blades. . . you name it. If you ask me. . . Brian is known as a sniper (Sp?) cause of his dad. He knew how to shoot as fast as anyone I knew. Chris knew how to fight. . . I remembered that time when he knocked someone out cold with one punch to the face. I knew this was bad but I couldn't back out now.  
  
"Where is it going to be?" I asked. The Socs looked at each other again. I swear. . .what was wrong with them. . . probably that's the way how idiots communicate.  
  
"In Low Valley Hill," replied the jet black hair Soc. Dang it. . . I heard of that place. It's was one of the most dangerest places to live. It was nothing compared to Tulsa. Darry would kill me if he ever found me there. I had no clue how I would get out of the house without Darry or Sodapop noticing. I would tell Darry and Sodapop about the fight, but this was actually between me and the Socs. I didn't want to drag along my two brothers without them doing nothing.  
  
"We'll be there," Brian replied. I looked at Brian. He seemed to be like Darry. Not showing any expression or emotion. Just a serious face. He's always been like this as far as I knew it.  
  
"What time?" Chris asked. I heard a little emotion in his voice. Chris was just like Brian but he couldn't keep his emotion or feelings hidden.  
  
"Let's say. . . 1:00 in the morning, today and if you chicken out then guess what. . .say your last prayers Greasers," Jason said. He turned around with his friends and left out of sight. What does he mean Greasers? Probably he thought of Brian and Chris as Greasers to. Brian sat back down on the bench.  
  
"Brian . . . why did you have to do that?" I asked.  
  
"Pony. . . you can't let those Socs have the uphand in a fight. . . remember that you gotta turn the conversation upside down," Brian said. I couldn't help but go pale. Not just because of the race but there was more to it. What if we get caught doing the race? Who's going to take us there? More thought came rushing through my head. Maybe because everything was taking place in Low Valley Hill where people would start fights for nothing.  
  
"Who's going to take us there?" I asked in a hushed voice. Brian looked at Chris who had just nodded.  
  
"Do you remember my cousin Eddy?" Brian asked. Oh God. . . not him. . . he was one guy you would never want to hang around with.  
  
"Yeah," I replied slowly.  
  
"Eddy crazy enough to do it," Brian. I jumped up from my seat and face Brian.  
  
"Brian out of all people. . . EDDY!" I yelled. I noticed people around started to look at me. They just stared at me as though I were crazy then just went back to their conversation.  
  
"Chill Pony. . . he's tough to hang around with and he's the only one that I know who could drive us there," Brian responded.  
  
"Yeah Ponyboy. . . just forget about the past," Chris said. They both knew what Eddy did. I still can't get the thought out of my mind. Eddy betrayed my trust and soon I knew. . . I found myself lying on the floor with a black eye. Brian always said it wasn't his fault that he got drunk and had a anger issue. I knew this was bad from the beginning but I could never admit that. It ain't a Greasers job to complain about anything but at that time I wanted to yell out.  
  
"Okay then Brian. . . so where should I meet you two?" I asked. I sat back down still waiting for Darry to show up. I wonder where he was.  
  
"Could you meet here at the school?" Chris asked. This school was about one and half mile from my house. It was close if you asked me. Darry would never let me go here alone with Socs around everywhere.  
  
"Yeah. . .but who's going to come with us since we need two extra people," I said. Brian laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about that Pony. . . just leave it to me," Brian said. I nodded and then Darry truck started to drive up where I stood. I grabbed my backpack and got up from the bench.  
  
"I'll bring a gun and a switchblade just incase," Brian whispered as Darry pulled up his truck next to me. I nodded my head and slammed the door opened.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- How was that? Hopefully you guys have a clue what's going on now but mainly I hoped you liked it. I liked it. . . Please review. . . todle lu.  
  
(Revised)  
  
~ Jocelyn (Latinagal) 


	4. Lies

Ponyboy- ::speechless:: uhhhh. . . . hiya folks. . . thanks for the review. . . sorry if I'm quiet but I can't believe what's going to happen.  
  
Two-Bit- Kid you got it bad. . . what did you do?  
  
Ponyboy- I didn't do anything!  
  
Two-Bit- Gangsta kid. . . betraying your own brothers trust  
  
Ponyboy- Shut up Two-Bit. . . here's more to the story though. ::pale::  
  
Two-Bit- Kid I think you need to lay down. . .  
  
Ponyboy- I said shut it Two-Bit. Here's some responses though.  
  
~*~  
  
Reviews:  
  
MissLKid- Thanks for the review Laura! ::blushes:: yes they do mean trouble ::looks from side to side:: shhh...you don't know when one lurking around. ::Keeps eyes open::  
  
kimmerkay- Through my point of view. . . I guess your right. . . there still more to come in the car race! I mean. . . what kind of race is it? hmmmm. . . did I give to much? ::blushes:: you didn't hear nothing ::looks side ways and runs::  
  
crazy4nc128- Have a nice trip! Well hope you like what I write in the later chaptys when you come back! ::winks::  
  
Ponyboysgirl- yup. . . Ponyboy heading into trounble ::shudders:: hope you like this chapty though  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter four- lies  
  
I ust gotten into the car and waved bye to Chris and Brian. Brian gave me some sort of wink before I left. My stomach started to do flip flops as Darry started to move the car out of the school driveway.  
  
"So Ponyboy. . . how was your day?" Darry asked. For some reason, my body shook when Darry said something.  
  
"Everything fine Darry," I replied. In the back of my head, I felt as through I were a criminal. I wish I could just say everything what happened at school but I couldn't. I knew those Socs would probably do some sort of shooting. I didn't want anyone to be in danger just because of me.  
  
"Are you okay Pony? You seem so out of it today," Darry said. Oh god. . . he knew. . . what am I suppose to do?  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Well your not your cheerful self today," Darry said.  
  
"Oh it's just a stomach ache. . . that's all," I said. I was probably going to hell by this point. Ponyboy known as the boy liar would be the head liner of a newspaper.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Darry asked.  
  
"No thanks Darry. . .I just drank to much water after running," I said. Dang. . . I had to be one of the worst liars there has to be. Darry just chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Ponyboy. . . if you need to tell me something just tell me," Darry said. Why can't I just tell Darry about the car thing. Maybe I was just to chicken. Probably my parents did a mistake on my name cause it seems as though Chickenboy would fit me.  
  
"Okay Darry," I replied. Most of the car ride was the same as the other days. We went to the house with saying a few words on how was our day and so on. Most of the ride we would stay quite.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked at the clock which read six in the evening. Chris gave me a call earlier saying that I should be at the school at 9:30 or 10:00 cause it seemed the ride to Low Valley Hill was about a four hour ride. My curfew now was at eight at night. Darry changed it since the incident with Johnny. I guess I did deserve it since it was partly my fault of what happened with Dally and Johnny. I would love to go back in time and change everything starting from the day that my parents died. That's where mostly everything in the world went wrong.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy! Do you want something to eat!" Sodapop called out from the other side of the room.  
  
"No thanks Soda!" I shouted.  
  
"Soot yourself," Sodapop said. I wasn't really hungry since I was thinking about what was happening tonight. It seemed as though two voices were fighting in my head. One voice said to tell Darry and Sodapop but the other voice said don't tell them cause this is your battle. I guess the angel and the devil in your head actually exist when you watch cartoons or something. I closed my eyes hoping nothing bad will happen. "As I walked through the valley of the shadow death." That saying popped into my head for some reason. My eyes snapped open. I got up from the bed instantly. I needed to take a breather with all this pressure going on. I went out of my room and to the living room. Steve, Two-Bit, Sodapop and Darry were all watching T.V.  
  
"Hey Darry, I'm going out for awhile," I said. Darry jerked his head back.  
  
"Where are you going Pony?" Darry asked.  
  
"I think, I'm just going to walk around the block or go to the lot," I replied. Darry sighed for a moment thinking of what to answer back.  
  
"Pony, just go around the front of the house. . . you know that it's dangerous now a days to go out," Darry said.  
  
"Okay Darry," I said. Darry nodded as I headed out the door.  
  
"Ponyboy be back in thirty minutes. . . do I make myself clear?" Darry said. I hesitated for awhile.  
  
"Sure Darry," I said without giving a fight. I opened the door and left out the house. A few kids around the block were already out since summer vacation just started. As I walked around the block, I spotted out a kid that I knew ever since kindergarten out on the street. His name is known as Chuck. I started towards Chuck, which he was hanging around his gang. There were about three people around him. They were all smoking with there pipes and all. Trying to be tough which I think is pretty pathetic. You don't actually need to smoke a pipe to act tough.  
  
"Hey Chuck," I said. Chuck looked up at me.  
  
"Hey Pony," Chuck replied. He looked a lot different since about a month ago I saw him. Chuck grown his blond hair up to his shoulder and seemed better well built.  
  
"Chuck where were you? I haven't seen you about a month already," I asked. Chuck face just fell as though something bad has happened.  
  
"Let's just say that those stupid idiot fuzz caught me drinking beer under age so I had to go to juvenile hall for about two weeks. . . like I give a damn," Chuck said. He grabbed something out of his pocket that looked like white powder in a bag. "Then my old man divorced my old lady so I've been living with my old man at his new home. . . I just came back today to visit the neighborhood."  
  
I couldn't help but keep my eyes on the white powder. I was sure it was. . . but I didn't know which one though.  
  
"Dang that must suck man," I said. My eyes were focused on the white powder that Chuck still held in his hand.  
  
"Pony are you like into speed or what?" Chuck asked. I was kinda startled at what Chuck said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"S-p-e-e-d. . . speed. . . it's like what the new rage on the block. . . where have you been lately?" Chuck asked as he laughed.  
  
"Oh I never knew that," I said sounding stupid. Okay, I did know that drugs were in now also smoking. Everyone been smoking pipes now a day not cigarettes. Why should I smoke a pipe which a cigarette was a lot better? One of Chuck's friends started to laugh.  
  
"Pony where have you been. . . has that brother of your keeps you inside now?" Chuck asked.  
  
"You could say that," I said.  
  
"Well do you want to try some or what. . . it looks as though your addicted to it or something," Chuck said. I looked at him strangely. I didn't know what to answer. I didn't want to take it but Chuck was a friend of mine. If I didn't take it then Chuck will probably think I'm a wimp. I looked back at Chuck and I finally knew what to say.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Okay done with that chapter. I'll update next week on Sunday. . . with three of my other stories. Please review though! ::winks::  
  
(revised)  
  
~ Jocelyn (Latinagal) 


	5. Getting in trouble and speed?

Two-Bit- Very bad boy Pony  
  
Ponyboy- Shut up Two-Bit! I didn't do nothing! ::turns dark red color::  
  
Two-Bit- Kid you gotta know how to defend yourself ::shows fist::  
  
Ponyboy- Whatever Two-Bit ::rolleseyes:: Well hiya guys and gals! Thanks for the reviews and here more!  
  
Two-Bit- Here some responses for you folks out there. . . and for those pretty chicks call m.. .  
  
Ponyboy- That's enough Two-Bit! ::mumbles:: This is why I hate working with you! ::turns and walks away.  
  
Two-Bit- Hey Kid! Don't be hattin  
  
Ponyboy- Oh shut up!  
  
~*~  
  
Reponses:  
  
Paris- Yeah your right. . . he's getting into LOTS of trouble. . . lol. Hope you like the chapty!  
  
MissLKid- Thanks for the complement and review! lol. Well here's more though.  
  
Two-BitGortez- Thanks for the complement ::blushes:: hope you like this chapty!  
  
Ponyboysgirl- I know what you mean ::sad grin:: well lets see if Ponyboy chickens out or he does it. . . hope you like the chapter and there still more ahead of this. . . it may not turn out the way you want Ponyboy to do but. . . it was Paris fault! Don't blame me! She or he wanted me to involve drugs in this somehow. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter five- Getting into trouble and speed?  
  
"Sure," I replied. Chuck threw the bag at me. I caught it but didn't know what to do at first. Should I just throw it on the floor and run or should I just take it. I hesitated and opened the plastic bag. I poured down some on my hand and closed the bag. I looked back at Chuck and his group. They had there eyes set on me, which made me nervous. I closed my eyes and put the speed powder in my mouth. I opened my eyes again to see everything felt different as I swallowed the powder. There was a great rush in me as though I wanted to do everything at the same time.  
  
"So how was it?" Chuck asked as I handed him the bag back. I smirked for some reason.  
  
"It's okay . . . I mean I take speed all the time," I said playing cooly. Chuck and his friends smirked. Millions of things rushed through my head. For the first time in my life. . . I wanted to be out there with the people on the streets having a great time. Then I remembered what Darry said. "Pony be back early."  
  
"Hey you guys. . . I gotta go," I said. One of Chucks friends looked at me in a strange way.  
  
"Pony it's summer vacation. . . live a little. . . yeah know, go to clubs and stuff," said the guy with blond hair.  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm going to do. . . I mean I'm going on a date with this one chick at twelve," I replied. Okay I knew it wasn't true but what else should of said?  
  
"Oh going out to the rosbal are you Pony," Chuck said. I started to feel my face turning how for some reason.  
  
"Yeah, you could put it that way," I said. Chuck and his friend just laughed.  
  
"Okay Pony it's your decision," Chuck said. I nodded my head and started down the road. I guess the speed was taking over cause the next moment I found myself running. The cool air of the night starting to blow to my face. I had to smile as I felt no worries at all until I made it to the house. This is where everything hit me again. The race, the lies, Low valley hill, and most of all. . . those Socs. This made me shiver as I slowly opened the door to the house. When I entered, I looked over to the living room to see that Soda and Steve was already sleeping. I could here Two-Bit snore from all the way where I was. Darry was still awake looking at the TV. I started toward the living room where Darry was.  
  
"Hey Darry," I whispered. Darry jerked his head back.  
  
"Oh hey Ponyboy. . . your came back early," Darry said.  
  
"I know. . . there wasn't anything to do outside," I replied. Darry chuckled  
  
"Well I guess your going back to your room then."  
  
"Yeah. . . probably I'll just read a book then hit the hay."  
  
"Okay, well goodnight then Pony,"  
  
"Goodnight Darry," I said. Darry jerked his head back to the TV listening to the news. I sighed then started to head toward my bedroom. I opened the door to see everything was still the same as I left it before. I went towards my bed and laid down for awhile looking at the ceiling. I jerked my head to the clock to see it was only about 8:25. I guess it was still early so I grabbed a book under my bed. I started to read where I left off. It was my favorite and hatred book of all time. "Gone With The Wind." I was about in the middle of the book. I turned the pages back and looked for the letter that Johnny gave me.  
  
"Ponyboy" was the first word that caught my eye. I started to read it outloud to myself.  
  
"I asked the nurse to give you this book so you could finish it. The doctor came in a while ago but I knew anyway. I keep getting tireder and tireder. Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those kids. Their lives are worth more then mine, they have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it was worth it. Tell Dally it's worth it. I'm just going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything is new, dawn. It's just when you get use to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep it that way, it's a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think your crazy, but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows. Your budy, Johnny."  
  
I felt tear swell up in my eyes. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew I did the wrong thing but there's nothing that I couldn't do now. If I didn't go then I knew my family would be in danger. I wish there was something I could do but there wasn't. I tried to hold back my tears as they ran down my face. I let Johnny down. I let Dally down. There was nothing I could do. I hesitated and started to read Gone With The Wind. I read for the longest time until I looked at the clock. 9:25. I didn't notice but an hour passed by.  
  
I waited for awhile then went up from the bed. I went towards the door and put my ear close to it. I just heard Two-Bits snores. I guess Darry went to his bedroom or something cause I didn't hear the TV on. I made it towards the window. I opened it slowly so it wouldn't make much noise. I looked back to see if I needed anything. Far away, I looked myself in the mirror at the edge of the room. I looked like shit with my eyes puffy red and hair undone. I didn't really give a shit what they think about me. I slowly started to move myself out of the window to outside. Slowly, I started to move my legs down the street. The lights on the street were dim. Not many people were out as I started to walk faster.  
  
Soon I noticed that I started to run. Maybe running was the only thing that made me feel better. I ran passed a few houses and people on the streets. They weren't any cops so none of them pulled over and ask questions. As I made it to the front of the school, there weren't that many lights. No one was there so I took a seat on the bench where I mostly waited for Chris and Bryan to arrive in the morning.  
  
A few minutes past until I saw a yellow/black mustang coming my way. Whoa, I never knew that Eddy owned a mustang. A thought just hit me. . . maybe it wasn't Eddy and it was a Soc. Oh no! Could this get any worse. I started to grow nervous as the car started to come slowly my way. I froze as the car made a stop infront of me.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Have a great Fourth of July everyone! Maybe it won't turn out as I wrote it. . . it's just a thought but not a fact. Well if you guys want to know then REVIEW! Lol. Well buh bye everyone until next time  
  
(revised)  
  
~ Jocelyn (Latinagal) 


	6. Meeting the Socs

Sodapop- Hey everyone. Well I'm filling in for Pony cause he ain't feeling so well.  
  
Two-Bit- Yup. . . Do you know why he's sick Soda?  
  
Sodapop- No. . . why? ::looks confused::  
  
Two-Bit- Cause he did. . .  
  
Ponyboy- Shut up Two-Bit!!!!! Don't tell him! Dang it! ::covers mouth and run to the bathroom::  
  
Sodapop- Nevermind Two-Bit. . . he's going to have to explain it anyway.  
  
Two-Bit- I guess. . .  
  
Sodapop- Well here's some responses and thanks for the reviews! ::waves::  
  
~*~  
  
Responses-  
  
Deadly Wisteria- Yes, I'll admit that the speed did wore off fast but then it might just come back. ::whistles:: Oh and you'll never guess what kind of race it is. ::evilgrins:: ahha. Okay that's enough but here's more!  
  
kimmerkay- Poor poor chickenboy ::nods head:: I wonder what's going to happen next. ::jumps up and down:: lol well here's more!  
  
cassie- You do!?!?! Thanks!!!!!! Well hope you like this chapty so here it goes.  
  
Paris- lol. Nah, you just let it click to me of what I wrote in the beginning. So yeah. . . sorry if I accused you ::puppyface:: well here's more though!  
  
Ponyboysgirl- Yes. . . bad bad Pony. He's a very bad boy ::points finger at Pony::  
  
~*~  
  
U break in /U Ponyboy- Hey! Sorry if I interrupted but HEY! Your writing the story! Don't blame me!  
  
Jocelyn- whoops! Pony your not suppose to be in the response section ::pushes Pony out:: Sorry!  
  
Ponyboy- Hey your the one who's talking about me!  
  
Jocelyn- Well sorry. Okay now go go go. Sorry about that folks!  
  
~*~  
  
Ponyboysgirl- Sorry about that but thanks for the review and here's more! Oh and that evil cliffy. lol.  
  
MissLKid- Thanks Laura! ::jumps up and down:: I had a great 4th of July! All the fireworks and shows. " And the rockets burst in air and so on and so on ," lol but here's the chapter.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone, well I'm going to be updating the last chapters to correct the grammar and spelling errors. Okay well see ya.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter six- Meeting the Socs.  
  
The car window started to open. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move. When the window was half way down. I noticed it was Eddy with his jet black hair. What the hell! Was he trying to scare me or something. I sighed in relief as his face was full view of the window. He had a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Curtis, why do you look so pale as if you seen a ghost or something," Eddy said while laughing. I felt my face started to get red with embarrassment.  
  
"Hey how did you get the car?" I asked, "Did you steal it?" Eddy face started to turn red until I heard a burst of laughter next to him. I looked over to see it was Brian sitting next to him.  
  
"You could put it that way but actually we hijacked it," Brian said with a smirk.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"My dad," Eddy replied. I lifted up my eye brows with confusion.  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
"Are you getting in the car or what?" Someone called out from the back seat. I looked to see that some guy. He had dirty blond hair with brown eyes. I had no clue who he was but I guess he was one of Eddy's friends. Next to him was girl with red hair tied up in a ponytail. She's pretty if you asked me and seemed nice. I hesitated and went to the back. I opened the car door and saw Chris sitting at the side.  
  
"Hey Chris, could you move?" I asked. Chris started to scoot as I sat next to him. I closed the door shut. Everything was quiet for awhile as I heard Eddy started to drive to the freeway. I felt my heart pound faster then ever. I wondered if Darry and Sodapop found out that I wasn't at the house already. Probably Darry calling the cops right now but then. . . maybe he wouldn't. I mean there was also the possibility of the social worker. I felt my stomach drop as I thought about it.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy? Are you alright?" I heard a voice. I snapped back to reality and jerked my head. I notice that Chris was talking to me, I sighed for a moment.  
  
"Sure. . . why wouldn't I be?" I said. I put a fake smile but I knew that Chris could see right through it. Chris just laughed at the sight.  
  
"Pony, you don't have to act," Chris said. I nodded my head and looked out the window. I saw cars passing by in the night.  
  
"What's your name?" someone said. I hesitated and looked to see who was talking to me. The girl with the red hair was looking at me.  
  
"My name is Ponyboy," I replied. The girl did a grin.  
  
"That's a cool name. . . Ponyboy. . . reminds me of someone I use to know. . . oh and my name is Sam ," Sam said (Samantha). I noticed something about her. She was wearing all black. Black was in the rage now a days. Mostly everyone been wearing black since a month ago. I looked around the car to see mostly everyone was wearing black. I guess they wanted to be with the rage or something. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.  
  
"Ponyboy, what the hell are you laughing?" Chris asked. I couldn't stop laughing for some reason. Maybe it's because of the danger we were going to or I was just trying to make the situation, we were in a little brighter.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," I said. Chris gave me a funny face then turned away to look at the window. I finally stopped laughing after a few minutes.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy, I never knew you had it in you," someone said. I looked up to see that Eddy was talking to me, while he was driving.  
  
"Me neither Eddy," I said.  
  
"Well maybe now I might think different of you," he said. I put my head at the side of the window. I didn't feel so good. I wish I could just turn back but I couldn't. . . Chris and Brian would probably think I'm a wimp. I closed my eyes and soon fell into blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
I felt myself be shaken up by someone. I opened my eyes all of a sudden to see that we were still moving. I have falen asleep in the car or something.  
  
"Hey Pony were almost there," Chris said. I suddenly was awake all of a sudden.  
  
"We are? How long have we been driving?" I asked. Brian turned around from his seat and looked at me.  
  
"For about two hours. . .just like about fifteen to ten minutes we'll be there. . . I think?" Brian said as he jerked his head to Eddy.  
  
"Yeah were going to be there in. . . actually we'll be there in five minutes," Eddy replied. I started to feel sick to my stomach again. Soon we'll be meeting those Socs at ....  
  
"Hey what time is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's about 12:45 already," Sam said. I looked out the window to see that the road was empty. Mostly everything on the road had beer bottles, bags, shoes, old clothes, and other items that were useless. I shudder thinking of how this Low Valley Hill was really like. I noticed at the far edge of the street. There was a blue mustang parked at the end next to a sign that said. "Welcome to Low Valley Hill." I couldn't make out the sign at first with all the rubbish on it. I felt Eddy starting to speed up towards the blue mustang. He finally made to a halt behind the blue mustang. I noticed that the Socs were already out of their car. Eddy was the first one to get out, followed by his friend with the dirty blond hair.  
  
I finally went out the car, pushed by Chris. Soon everyone was out the car and standing infront of the Socs. Jason was on the side of his mustang, while smoking a cigarette. He had a smile as though if it were a threaten. All of his Socs buddy had a smirk on, while taking a drag out of their cigarette. Three Socs had jet black hair, two others had dirty blond hair and one had light brown hair. Jason was the first one to speak.  
  
"I guess the grease finally made it everyone. . . he has the guts to have a fight on his own," said Jason. He and his group started clapping.  
  
~*~ A/N- This is the long awaited chapter! You'll see what I mean about the race. ::Grins:: well bye everyone! 


	7. The race

Sodapop- Hey folks! Well I'm going to be hosting from chapters. . . ummmm  
  
Steve- From chapters seven through thirteen  
  
Sodapop- Oh yeah! Well Two-Bit and Pony aren't going to be hosting for the later chapters.  
  
Steve- Yeah. . . I wonder what this fics about ::looks down::  
  
Sodapop- We should read it  
  
Steve- Yeah your right . . . I'm gonna read it before I say anything else ::goes over to chapter one::  
  
Sodapop- I'll go over there in a moment! Well thanks for the reviews. . . dang 50 reviews already ::grins:: well bye ::waves::  
  
A/N- Do you guys think I should make a view point of Darry and Sodapop like in one chapter? Oh nevermind. . . kinda forgot that this is taking place in a journal ::sweatdrop::  
  
~*~  
  
Responses- *okay some reviews didn't show up on the review section so some peeps will get their response until next chapter*  
  
crazy4nc128 (5) - Sorry if i didn't do your reply for the other stories. ::sad grins:: Hope you likes the other chapter Melody. Yes. . . peer pressure always get to people sometimes ::cough:: Ponyboy ::cough:: sometimes they have to just let things go.  
  
crazy4nc128 (4)- I have no clue what your talking about ::whistles:: hahahaha. . . ummmm. . . ::winks:: well see ya and YAY! Your back. . . hope you update soon on your story 2!  
  
crazy4nc128 (6)- Actually Chris and Brian weren't actually greasers. . . just hang around with Pony that's all and fight with him. Didn't I mention that in chapters 3-4? ::scratchs head:: maybe not. Well I guess I have to add that in there. Well hope you like this chapter and write MORE MORE to your story soon Mel  
  
MissLKid- Yes, I think your probably right ::nods head:: Oh thanks! I never thought that the chapter was interesting.  
  
pony's girl- Yay! I updated! I'm so the bomb. . .lol. . . j/k, well heres more!  
  
Deadly Wisteria- One word. . . chicken. (more like a game but bro says it's a race for life and death) I wonder what's going to happen? hmmm. . . I guess you'll see in the chapter.  
  
Eh, Man (1)- ::waves:: Never heard of that movie but sounds interesting. ::grins:: I love knights and there shiny armor thingys ::jumps up and down:: oh well. . . hahaha I mostly trick everyone with the Windrixville thing. . . tricked my friends and so on. Thanks for the complement though.  
  
Eh, Man (2) - Journal. . . lets just say ummm. . . o just read the Outsiders book and u'll see wut I mean. hahehahe. . . enough of that. Oh, Two-Bit and Steve are both acting like dumb ass people so don't worry about that. ::sweatdrop::. Like what Melody said about drugs before "peer pressure," ::nods head:: someday it will come up and let's just say Pony made the WRONG decision. So I basically did nothing ::whistles:: okay okay. . . maybe some of it comes to me. . . Yeah I know the mistakes. . . can't find time to see what I did wrong cause my bro basically telling me to sign off the comp all the time. ::sweatdrops:: I'll have to see what I could do. I mostly say shut your trout all the time to my friends and I like that phrase! Lol. That's the way I am. Trout and trap are same to me. hehehehe. okay.  
  
Eh, Man (3) - Updating bio? Cool. . . had to do that same here. . . put website, erase a few things here and there. ::sighs:: Oh well, it must be really amazing that u sighed in (lol) Socs. . . yeah it doesn't really look good here in this point of view but remember in the summary. "Instead of things getting better. . . things get worse." hahaha. . . I wonder what that will mean later in the story. Lol. Guess you'll have to find out.  
  
Banana Belle- Well why thanks ::grins:: here the next chapty.  
  
Imhoteps Lover (1) - Well thanks for the complement on the first chapter ::blushes:: hope you like the rest  
  
Eh, Man (4)- Yes, drugs are very very bad. ::nods head:: I can't believe it either. ummm. . . thanks for reviewing each chapter kate. ::smiles::  
  
Eh, Man (5)- Chuck. . . did you know. . . it might be Chucky the doll. . . j/k. Well once again, "Peer Pressure," life always has to have peer pressure and you gotta hate it.  
  
Eh, Man (6)- A leason learned about drugs. . . yup your right. . . and some kids have to take it the hard way for learning that. Oh. . . I didn't change Ponyboy that's how the plot works. . . you'll see what I mean in the later chapters. ::winks:: Well hope ya like this chapty. Maybe it might get a slight better or worse.  
  
Imhoteps Lover- It follows up? Never knew that. . . just wrote stuff down that was in my head. Lol. Well hope you like the rest of the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter seven- The race  
  
"I could see that you Socs got the guts to come up here," Eddy said. I looked at him in a weird way. It wasn't really like Eddy to defend me.  
  
"Say that again," Jason said smoothly.  
  
"He said that you Socs got the GUTS to come up here," the dirty blond hair guy said.  
  
"It's okay Jay. . .chill," Eddy said. I guess Eddy friend name is Jay. Jay shuddered and sighed. There wasn't really anything to do. Jason took one last drag out of his cigarette and threw it to the floor. His group followed his move also.  
  
"So lets get this race over with," Jason said. He put his hand in his pocked and got his keys to the car. He threw them at one of his group members with light brown hair. "Okay there's one thing you all should know about the race," he said.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Have you guys ever heard of a game called chicken?" Jason asked. I froze all of a sudden. . . chicken? I knew what that game was but I couldn't help but freeze.  
  
"Yeah maybe," Chris said.  
  
"Well were going to play that game," Jason said.  
  
"Sure why not. . ." Eddy said.  
  
"All of you know the rules to the game?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah. . . we know the rules Soc," Jay said. Jason ignored Jay and kept on talking.  
  
"Well it's going to be taking place here in Low Hill Valley but in another area so no one could see us, all of you know that our cars have to be facing each other as we race and the first one to turn away before crashing is the loser," (If any of you don't know what chicken is then ask me, I'll email you and tell ya what it is. . . there's a few people that I know that don't know what the hell is chicken)  
  
"What's in it for us if we do win. . . I mean I just don't spend two hours driving here to Low Hill Valley every day," Eddy said.  
  
"Well you guys get to have our car," Jason said. All the Socs started to laugh. There was something fishy going on here but I couldn't put my finger on it. "So are you in or out?"  
  
"Were in," Eddy said.  
  
"There's not going to be any fight afterwards. . . right?" Sam asked. Jason started to laugh again.  
  
"No chick . . . don't worry. . . there won't be anytime for a fight or rumble," Jason said.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"There better not be," Brian said.  
  
"Oh, don't need to worry about that," one of the Socs said with jet black hair.  
  
"Were going to expect each others car to see if any of you have anything cheatful for the race," Jason said in a high-pitched voice. I finally got the guts to say something.  
  
"Yeah but were going to have to have someone to see that ANY of you don't jack up our car," I said. Jason face dropped all of a sudden. . . I knew that they were planning something and I just got them. Maybe they'll back out of the race.  
  
"Sure why not," Jason said coolly. Or maybe not. . . I nodded my head as Jason pointed out to the guy with light brown hair. "Mitch go and check there car."  
  
"Pony look at this Mitch person and Chris check their car," Eddy said. Chris and I nodded our heads and went over to the car. Mitch came over to the car and started to look at it. I looked at Mitch following his every move as he look under the car. When he was done, he stood up. "Jason it's fine from the outside!" Mitch called out.  
  
"Okay now look inside!" Jason shouted.  
  
"No one said that they could look INSIDE MY CAR," Eddy shouted frustrated.  
  
"Opps. . . well I guess I left that little detail out. . . deal with it," Jason replied. I looked over at Eddy who nodded at me. I turned to Mitch as he opened the car door. I saw him crawl through the car and start to touch a few things to make sure that there wasn't anything. He looked over to the back of the car to see if there was anything. After awhile he got out and shut the door. "Everything is fine Jason!" He shouted. Jason nodded for him to come back where the other Socs were. I went over where Brian was as he stood steady as a board. Soon Chris joined with the group.  
  
"Did you find anything?" I asked.  
  
"No just beer bottles, magazine of the latest Play Boy issue (lol. . . got the from my bro), bags and junk," Chris said. He made a face as though it were disgraceful. I guess no one really would like to see the Socs car from the inside.  
  
"Okay I guess we should start now," Eddy said. Jason nodded his head as he and the other Socs started towards their car. Eddy went toward his car followed by Jay and Sam. I sat in the same place. Everyone at the same place they were but Brian and Jay changed seats. Jay was the person in the front, while Brian moved to the back.  
  
I knew that we were facing a lot of danger. Being here in Low Hill Valley, chicken, EVERYTHING! I couldn't do anything about it. Why was I in this position . . . to try and save my only family. That's why I couldn't do anything. I guess thing just happened. I was felt sorrow as Eddy started to start the car. I looked at the window to see we were going deeper in Low Hill Valley. The roads were all dark. No one was out on the streets. Once in a while you would see a shadow coming out from a store or home. After about thirty minutes of driving and seeing the same thing. . . Eddy came to a halt.  
  
"I guess were here," he said. I looked up to the front to see a huge area of land. It was under a bridge of some sort (Okay if any of you seen Grease the movie. . . it's kinda looks like where they raced in the movie)  
  
A few yards from us were the Socs. They were all in their car waiting to start the race. I felt my stomach fall as Eddy started to get his engine started. At the same time. . . I kinda felt a little hyper about the danger. . . why was I feeling this way?  
  
"GO!" shouted Jay. Eddy started to move his car fast, while the Socs started to run their car in front of us. I gripped the side of the car as Eddy started to speed up. We were about 2 yards away from them now. Everyone was silent as we got closer to the Socs. All of a sudden. . . there was a beeping noise out of nowhere.  
  
"What the hell is that!?!?!?" Jay shouted. All of us looked around to see what it was. Eddy still kept on speeding until I noticed that the Socs stopped their car. Everyone of the Socs had a smirk on their face. I noticed at the corner of my eyes was a red flashing dot. OH GOD!  
  
"IT'S A BOMB!" I shouted. Sam let out a shriek noise.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT!" Shouted Eddy. I slammed the door open as fast as I could. I didn't look back as I felt someone push me out. Everything went black when I hit the floor. There was a loud boom noise. . . ~*~  
  
A/N- How was that? Well I sure like it. . . a big cliffy or not? hmmmm. . . I wonder what going to happen next? Dang! It took about one - six chapters to explain the car race! Damn. . . and it's far from over ::shivers:: I guess I'll have to update each week! Well see ya.  
  
~ Jocelyn (Latinagal)  
  
NOTE- Please people. . . don't take my plot. I know some people are taking people plots and claiming it to be their's. If you do want my idea then please ask me first and I will decide. ^_^ 


	8. What happened?

Steve- Oh, I just finished reading this fic!  
  
Sodapop- me to Steve . . .  
  
Steve- Cheer up Soda! It's only a story  
  
Sodapop- But he's my bro Steve!  
  
Steve- Well . . . I know that already Soda  
  
Sodapop- Oh nevermind. . . hey folks. . . thanks for the reviews!  
  
Steve- Yeah same here.  
  
Sodapop- Well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for  
  
Steve- Were finally going to see what happened to Ponyboy during the month he was gone  
  
Sodapop- I wonder what really did happen?  
  
Steve- Read then Soda! Read!  
  
Sodapop- Oh yeah. . . well here's some responses.  
  
~*~  
  
Responses:  
  
kimmerkay- Yup ur right. . . Darry is probably gonna skin him ::shudders:: won't be a pretty sight. It wasn't that big of a cliffy was it? Okay I might took a long time to update but that was cause I couldn't find any words to explain the chapter. Pony and his friends. . . I don't know what's gonna happen to them right now. . . we never might know (J/K)  
  
Deadly Wisteria- I always thought it was a race well more of a game then a race. . . Oh I don't know. . . I just heard it of it mention with a few pals of mine after we watched "To fast to furious." Well hope you like this chapter  
  
pony's girl- I have no clue where I get these ideas ::thinks:: well maybe cause I have a BIG imagination. (my friends tell me that. . . I have no clue wut there talking about ::whistles::) Oh, you can't forget about the rumbles! ::winks:: I just luv rumbles. . . there so exciting ::jumps up and down:: (I know I'm weird) Lol. . . I don't know about Pony's brothers but your right. . . they not going to be happy at all.  
  
DallysGirl4Life- Thanks for the complement ::blushes:: well here's the next chapter. . . hope you like it.  
  
crazy4nc128- Yup. . . that's the whole group there. Lol. . . maybe there okay but maybe there not. . .I guess you'll have to read to find out. . .I'm not going to say their dead but everyone knows that Pony alive. . . Oh nevermind. . .you'll see what I mean later on that I won't say that their dead. Damn. . .I was so right. . . it took me a month to do this chapter! Argh. . .  
  
Imhoteps Lover- A bomb? Was I that obvious ::sighs:: dang I wanted that to be a surprise. . .lol but I hope yea like this chapter ::mutters:: even though it's the worst chapter I've written. . . ::looks around:: you didn't here that from me ::whistles::  
  
Blatty- Holla to u to. Lol. I hoped you enjoyed reading my fic ::mutters:: even though I don't think it's good but oh well. I have no clue y ppl review for this. . . lol. But hey I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Eh man- hehe. . . uh oh. . . sorry if I haven't updated. ::puppyface:: just luved ur ficcy! Thanks for the complement and review. ::blushes:: You are so right. . . Ponyboy! Jump out of the window for goodness sake. Lol. Hope you like the chapty.  
  
A/N- Why haven't I updated? Cause I'm a loser. . . hahaha. . . okee but it's cause I couldn't think of anything until one day. . . I knew I had my story planned out! Yay! One problem. . . I don't know how to put it in words! :'( Argh! Dang. . . why am I having so much writer's block? I mean I can't even update on my other fics!? Grrr. . . it'll go away somehow but hey sorry for the long wait. Here's more! :) Hope this will satisfy u guys for the moment. . . I swear, I tried my best to put this chapter together but hopefully it's good ::sighs:: now you guys don't want me to keep on blabbing but here's more!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8: What happened? (the first day of week one)  
  
I had no clue where I was at first until I opened my eyes. I felt tired, while everything burned like hell. Head, sides, ribs. . . you name it. I noticed that it was still dark so it must have been night still. I started to lift up from the floor but fell back down. What was wrong with me? I closed my eyes thinking what happened.  
  
"Get the hell out!" was the first thing that ran through my head. Things started to flashback. The red flash. . . the noise. A scream ran in my head. . . what happened? Where was everyone? I opened my eyes to stare into darkness with the light of the stars coming down. The moon was full and shone brightly. How long have I been like this?  
  
I felt like shit. I finally got the strength and made it over to my knees. . . I was probably going to collapse any moment but I tried to stay balanced. Finally, I made my way from the ground. I closed my eyes again trying to concentrate hard where I really was. Then it just clicked to me.  
  
What have I gotten myself into? What have I gotten my FREAKIN self into!? I felt as though I were gonna be sick. I cupped my hands over my mouth trying to look for a place to cover up. Damn . . . there wasn't anything. I just spat out right there. My hands clasped (sp?) over my stomach.  
  
This didn't look good. None of it looked good. Where the hell was everyone? I started to squint through the darkness. There wasn't really anything accept the black tar on the ground. After awhile looking through the darkness, I notice reddish sparks. What was that? I started to move toward the sparks. Probably someone was over there. . . not most likely since it seemed late at night. I wouldn't expect someone out at this time. As I got closer. . . the reddish sparks seemed to become bigger. When I finally realized what it was. . . I felt my stomach drop. Fire.  
  
Uh oh. . . I was a few feet away from it. The flames seemed to be fading as I stood closer. I felt wind blowing against me. I closed my eyes trying to think. . . what am I suppose to do now? I don't know where everyone went. I felt tears started to slide down my eyes. It's my fault. . . why was I so stupid? My legs started to give out at that moment until the next thing I knew. . . I fell on the floor while blackness started to come over.  
  
***  
  
The second time I woke up. . . I felt the sun pouring on me. I started to open my eyes to see daylight. It must have been around afternoon already. I didn't feel so good as I laid on the floor. Everything still felt on fire and my stomach didn't seem to be doing so good. I closed my eyes for awhile trying to make the pain leave but nothing worked. Darry once told me if you don't think about the pain then it'll leave. I tried hard to concentrate. . . after what it seemed to be a long time. . . things started to get lighter and I couldn't feel that much as I use to. I opened my eyes again as I started to move up to a sitting position. I started to notice things that I didn't notice in the night.  
  
There was a black burned area on the floor. 'This must be the spot. . . no I can't think about that right now' I thought to myself. I wouldn't give up hope. Eddy and the others had to be somewhere around here in this god forsaken town. . . I didn't know where to search. People always said that this is one of the most dangerous places to live in Oklahoma.  
  
I bit my lip trying to think. Where should I go? I looked around to see the street leading to the town. Maybe that'll lead somewhere. . . well out of this place for one. I didn't really want to stay in the lot all day. Slowly I started to walk the way where it was leading out. My legs still hurted but I tried to block the pain out of my mind which worked a little bit.  
  
When I made it to the side walk. Everything was empty. . . no one was on the streets and mostly everything was deserted. What happened? I started to shiver. . . I kinda felt as though someone was watching me. I sighed and started to walk down the street more. Everything seemed to be going down. I didn't know where I was but this seemed to be the main sreet even though no one was on it. Not even one single car and it was the afternoon. There was something creepy going on around this place but I didn't know what. And where was all the danger that people always use to say about this place. How could there be danger when there's no one around!? Maybe it's some sort of ghost town or something. . .  
  
***  
  
A few hours passed. . . I'm guess about 5 or so hours. There was still no sign of life. Just the wind blowing against the trees and everything started to become darker by the second. The sun was already set but the street lights were on. I still kept on walking but it seemed as though I were walking down a street without no ending. The street kept on going downer and downer. Where it lead. . . who knows.  
  
There were shops on the streets but none of them were open. All of them seemed to be robbed. I wonder why no one ever reported this. . . maybe people just like to keep their mouth shut or something. Nobody ever mentioned about robberies and such in this place. I sighed as I looked towards the ground. The sidewalks were mostly the same. Bottles on the floor, trash and paper that were really old already. I wonder where everyone went. . . this place can't be a ghost town just yet since they were still incidence happening here. Well mostly mentioned in rumors then in news. Then I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. The sound of someone kicking a bottle or something.  
  
I jerked my head back to see nothing. Then I looked in front. Was I being followed all along? Or was it just my imagination. I looked all ways but I didn't see no one. I started to walk down the street more until I heard a whisper. Damn. . . I knew right then I was being followed. I really wanted the person to show their face but that wasn't likely to happen. There was a noise that someone was stepping on a bottle. I jerked my head side ways to see. One thing I didn't really expect was someone to be standing there. . . well three people to be standing at the edge of a side walk. This seemed to be a bad moment.  
  
There was one guy that had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes, who leaning against the wall. He seemed to be flexible and serious if you ask me by the expression on this face. He seemed to be giving me a death glare. I had to guess he was around the age of sixteen or around his teenage years. The other person who stood next to him was a girl who had dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and had the same expression as him also. I think if you ask me. . . she kinda looked as though she woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. The girl stood up straight glaring at me as though I did something wrong. . . maybe I did cause I didn't really belong in this place. The person next to her was a boy. He seemed to be young around the age of thirteen or so. The boy had black hair with brown eyes. He had the same expression as the other two. Maybe they were brother and sisters. . . well it's a guess.  
  
One thing happened that made me tremble. The girl who was in the middle finally spoke up.  
  
"Drop down kid if you know what good," she said. I looked at her in a weird way.  
  
"What if I don't?" I asked.  
  
"Don't question me boy or else," she said. She started to pull something out of her pocket which caught my eye. It wasn't what you really expected someone to have caring around. Especially if it was a girl. The object came into full view as she held it up. A gun.  
  
"Kid if you don't then I guess I'll just do it the hard way. . ." she said with a smirk.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- sorry for the cliffy yall. . . but I know wut I'm gonna do. I'll give u a hint for this one. The situation may look bad but the mystery girl asked him to get down for a good reason and you'll see in the next chapty. K? Sorry if there are a few errors. I gotta go to school now. I'll correct them laters. Sorry if it's short. . . for now but it'll get longer in the next chapter.  
  
~ Latinagal 


End file.
